mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkie Pie/Gallery/Season 2 episodes 1-13
The Return of Harmony Part 1 Pinkie Pie Enjoying the rain S02E01.png|Singing in the rain. Pinkie Pie Chocolate Puddle S2E01.png|Pinkie lying in chocolate rain puddle. Pinkie "what happened?" S02E01.png|Dirty pink pony is dirty! Pinkie gorging on corralled clouds S2E01.png|"You and me both, sister!" Pinkie annoyed by animals eating her cotton candy S2E01.png|"Hey!" Main 6 reading letter S2E01.png Main Six dashing in S2E01.png|Pinkie and her friends are needed. Main 6 coming in S2E01.png Main 6 following Celestia S2E01.png Main 6 looking at Celestia S2E01.png Main 6 following Celestia 2 S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 in front of door S2E01.png Main ponies listening to Celestia S02E01.png Pinkie Pie we're famous S02E01.png The elements of harmony are needed again S2E1.png Pinkie Pie Hold it! S02E01.png Pinkie Pie Chocolate rain S02E01.png Celestia blue glow main cast hallway promotional.jpg Main six ponies surprised S2E01.png Celestia and Main 6 - no elements in the box S02E01.png|Celestia's shocked face is priceless Celestia and Main 5 - no elements in the box S02E01.png Empty box main cast 2 S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 hears Discord's voice S2E01.png Celestia main cast S2E01.png Celestia and main 5 S2E01.png Discord increasing in size S2E1.png Pinkie putting hoof to mouth S2E01.png|Must... not... laugh out loud... Pinkie shouting S2E1.png Celestia 'what have you done' S2E01.png Discord is spread on three windows S2E1.png Main 6 in front of maze entrance S2E01.png|Here we are. Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png Twilight "Give us our wings and horns back!" S2E01.png|"Give us our wings and horns back!" Discord 'Good luck, everypony' S2E01.png|"Good luck, everypony!" Discord laughing S2E01.png Rainbow Dash 'Like Twilight said' S2E01.png Main 6 ready to begin S2E01.png Main 6 separated S2E01.png|Calm down! Rainbow, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie and Rarity talk to each other on-screen S2E1.png Vision of main 6 arguing S02E01.png Fluttershy angry reflection S02E01.png Pinkie in reflection 'Fine!' S2E01.png|"Fine!" Rarity in reflection 'Fine!' S2E01.png Main 6 in reflection running away from each other S2E01.png Pinkie hopping through the maze S2E01.png|Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie... Pinkie gasping S2E1.png Pinkie Pie happy S02E01.png Pinkie Pie falling S02E01.png Pinkie Pie tied S02E01.png|Poor Pinkie :( Balloons gathering around Pinkie S2E01.png|"Hey, what gives?" Discord talking to Pinkie S2E01.png Pinkie ballons2.png|She usually doesn't mind getting down and dirty, but... Pinkie Pie talking to balloon Discord S2E01.png Balloon Discord spinning around Pinkie S2E01.png Pinkie hearing laughter S2E01.png|"No! Stop it!" Pinkie ballons4.png|That is one frightening smiling balloon! Balloons laugh at Pinkie Pie S2E1.png Pinkie Pie saad S02E01.png Pinkie Pie Discord balloon s02e01.png Pinkie Pie hypnotized S02E01.png|Hard believing that Pinkie Pie could be easily mesmerized like the rest. Corrupted pinkie.PNG Pinkie Pie happy... S02E01.png|Happy? Pinkie-pie-almost-colorless.png|Meanie Pie. Pinkie "I don't think so" S02E01.png|I don't think so! Balloons popping S2E01.png|And then all balloons pop. Pinkie Pie 'Why' S2E01.png|"Oh you are, huh? Why? Need a good laugh?" Twilight with Applejack and Pinkie S2E01.png Applejack and Pinkie walking away S2E01.png Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack and Twilight S2E01.png Pinkie, Rarity and Applejack S2E01.png|The Three Greys. Fluttershy jostling Pinkie Pie s02e01.png Applejack laughing at Pinkie S2E01.png|Pinkie falls onto the ground, while Applejack laughs at her. Pinkie 'what are you laughing at' S2E01.png|"And what are you laughing at?" Pinkie Pie angry at AJ S2E1.png Main 5 walking through the maze S2E01.png Main 5 surprised S2E01.png|What's going on?! Discord victorious S2E01.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Pinkie Pie pissed S02E02.png Pinkie Pie and discord S02E02.png|Confrontational with Discord. Pinkie Pie Pink...S02E02.png|uhh... Pinkie Pie ...ie Pie! S02E02.png|You must THINK before laughing. I'm a laughing officer cop. Pinkie looking at Discord S2E02.png Pinkie Pie serious face S02E02.png|Isn't she just adorable? (And like a police officer.) Flutterjerk S02E02.png Pinkie Pie "quit it" S02E02.png|Watch your back, Flutterbully. Pinkie Pie Quit it! S02E02.png|Quit it! Pinkie and Fluttershy S2E02.png Flutterjerk and Pinkie S02E02.png Pinkie Pie chocolate rain S02E02.png|"Chocolate milk? I hate chocolate milk!" Twilight endures bickering while pondering Discord's new riddle S2E02.png|THINK! The Main 5 ponies arriving to Ponyville S2E02.png Mama's so proud S2E2.png|You're not proud! Nighttime S2E2.png Applejack incoming S2E2.png|INCOMING! Pinkie Pie claims to be not having fun soap-skating S2E02.png|"This may look like fun, but it's not." Pinkie soapskating s02e02.png|*glare* Main 5 walking to the library S2E02.png Pinkie Pie turning grey S2E02.png|''I hate libraries!'' Rarity with Tom S2E02.png Everyone looks grey to Spike S2E02.png|Grumpy Pie:>:( Flutterbully:*yawn* :( Applelie:>:( Grayrity:D:< Pinkie Pie troll S02E02.png|YA! Dizzy Twilight S2E02.png Pinkie Pie grey S02E02.png|Grumpy Pie's right there! Twilight attacks Pinkie and Applejack S2E02.png|Twilight engages in combat with Pinkie and Applejack. Pinkie Pie biting Twilight S02E02.png|Hoof and Mouth. Pinkie Pie zombie S02E02.png|GRRR. Twilight shrieks "This is my book, and I'm going to read it!" S2E02.png Grey Main Four ponies S2E02.png Twilight putting necklace onto Pinkie S2E02.png|"Necklace!" Twilight putting a tiara on her head S2E02.png Twilight with friends S2E02.png|"Come on everypony, let's go!" The grump S2E2.png|The grump. Twilight's friends running over Spike S2E02.png "Look out, here comes Tom!" S2E02.png Tom crashes through library window S2E02.png Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png Applejack and Pinkie Sad S2E2.png|:( Twilight's friends trudging up S2E02.png|Let's just get this over with. Main 5 and Spike confronting Discord S2E02.png Elements of Harmony attempt - East side S2E2.png Pinkie's necklace and Applejack's necklace activated S2E02.png The Elements of Harmony shining S2E02.png Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png Pinkie 'I hate the Elements of Harmony' S2E02.png|"I hate the Elements of Harmony!" Pinkie, your inner Francis is showing. Discord gloating s02e02.png Pinkie 'It's your fault it didn't work' S2E02.png|"It's your fault it didn't work!" Twilight is left alone S2E02.png Pinkie on wagon s02e02.png|"I turned gray, can you believe it?" Pinkie points up towards the sky S2E02.png|She's right up there. Twilight 'been looking everywhere for you' S2E02.png Rainbow Dash sleeping S2E02.png|Be vewy vewy quiet... Twilight Rarity and Pinkie disappointed S2E2.png|Now's not the time to be polite Fluttershy. Fluttershy flying the balloon S2E02.png Rarity and Pinkie being carried away S2E02.png|Oh wow. Rarity Pinkie oops s02e02.png|Oh, you meant that rope? Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png Rainbow Dash asking about the elements S2E02.png|Rare to see Pinkie like this Main 6 group hug S2E02.png|Now we can defeat Discord! EarlyGroupHug S02E02.png Team Harmony s02e02.png Discord Main ponies S2E2.png Applejack 'That's right' S2E02.png Main ponies Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling S2E2.png|No, no, no! Not my necklace! I've already put it on myself! Discord Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png|Oh, my! Main ponies Spot of Chaos Undone S2E2.png Applejack Twilight Sparkle Rarity Pinkie Pie Speech2 S2E2.png Main ponies Speech3 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png Pinkie drinks chocolate milk raining from the cloud S2E02.png|I have to drink some chocolate milks before defeating Discord! Pinkie under the chocolate rain S2E02.png|Ah, much better now! Main ponies Fierce Determination S2E2.png|It's time to rock! Pinkie, Applejack and Twilight S2E02.png Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png Friendship unleashed S2E2-W 3.0000.png Main cast after Discord's defeat S2E02.png|Discord... has been defeated! Main 6 walking through the entrance S2E02.png Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Main cast walking S2E02.png Main cast has come S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie S2E02.png Celestia uses magic S2E02.png Group smile end S2E2.png|A happy ending! Lesson Zero S2E03 Pinkie hopping with basket.png|Pinkie just doing what she does everyday. Pinkie Pie S02E03.png|Pinkie Pie's food is a lie. S2E03 Pinkie putting down basket.png|I wonder what's under that cloth... S2E03 Pinkie pulling cloth.png balloon basket S02E03.png|Pinkie's brought a basket with lots of balloons. balloon picnic S02E03.png|...and what does this mean...? picnic S02E03.png|I guess there was no meaning after all. staring S02E03.png|...what? Main 5 ponies looking at worried Twilight S02E03.png S2E03 Applejack 'You alright'.png S2E03 Twilight's friends surprised.png S2E03 Twilight 'just terrible'.png S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes'.png|"Yes?!" S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes' 2.png|"Yes?!" S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes' 3.png|"Yes?!" Applejack rolling eyes S2E03.png Main 5 - Twilight S02E03.png S2E03 Twilight 'has happened'.png S2E03 Twilight putting hoof on Applejack.png S2E03 Twilight putting hoof on Rainbow.png S2E03 Twilight 'depends on it'.png Pinkie scared of Twilight S2E3.png|Not taking Twilight seriously. Pinkie not taking Twilight seriously S2E3.png|Can Pinkie's randomness really compare to Twilight's paranoia? S2E03 Twilight's friends.png S2E03 Applejack hears something.png S2E03 Ponies running.png S2E03 Applejack 'going on here'.png Brawl all over Ponyville S2E3.png|Brawl all over Ponyville. Princess Celestia 'Twilight Sparkle!' S2E3.png Princess Celestia about to descend to ground S2E3.png S2E03 Pinkie 'never gonna see'.png|"We're never gonna see Twilight..." S2E03 Pinkie putting hoof on face.png|"...again." S2E03 Applejack and Pinkie.png S2E03 Friends looking at Rarity.png Rarity drama queen S02E03.png S2E03 Twilight's friends opening door.png Please Don't Punish Her S2E3.png|Twilight's friends realize their mistake and come to help her. S2E03 Rainbow Dash explaining.png Rainbow, Twilight and Pinkie S02E03.png Applejack worried S02E03.png Applejack confess S02E03.png S2E03 Princess Celestia.png Main ponies unhappy in front of Celestia S2E3.png Princess Celestia 'On one condition' S2E3.png Main ponies surprised by Celestia's decision S2E3.png Main 6 happy of the outcome S2E3.png|Yay! S2E03 Twilight's friends looking.png S2E03 Applejack 'take a letter'.png S2E03 Spike with quill and paper.png Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png S2E03 Pinkie telling lesson.png|"...into an enormously huge..." Pinkie Pie Supermare S2E3.png|"...entire-town-in-total-chaos..." S2E03 Pinkie landing.png|"...Princess-has-to-come-and-save-the-day problem." Main 6 ponies glaring at Spike S2E3.png Main ponies Laughing S2E3.png Luna Eclipsed Pinkie Pie chicken costume cluck Facebook preview S2E04.png|Chicken Pie! Pinkie Pie wants candies S02E04.png|"Enough chit-chat. Time is candy!" Spike staring at Pinkie S2E4.png|"Aren't you a little old for this?" Pinkie Pie "Too old?" S2E04.png|"Too old for free candy?" Pinkie Gasp S2E4.png|Why do you even think that?! Pinkie "Never!" S2E04.png|"Never!" Pinkie Pie looks at her candy container S2E04.png|Don't worry, candy, you will be mine. S2E04 Pinkie looking at bell.png|Huh? Twilight showing her costume S02E04.png S2E04 Pinkie 'great costume'.png|"Great costume, Twilight!" Spike smiling at Pinkie S2E4.png|"You make a fantastic weirdo clown!" Pinkie Pie pecking the candy bowl S2E4.png|Settle down, Scootaloo. Spike following Twilight S2E4.png S2E04 Pinkie with candy.png|"Twilight, Twilight! Look at our haul!" Pinkie showing Twilight her haul S2E04.png Pinkie Pie om S02E04.png Pinkie Pie nom S02E04.png S2E04 Pinkie talking.png|Uh, Pinkie? I think you should look up. Something shocking is about to happen. Pinkie shocked s2e04.png Pinkie scared S2E4.png S2E04 Ponies walking to the statue.png S2E04 Pinkie and Pipsqueak screaming.png S2E04 Pipsqueak talking to Zecora.png S2E04 Pinkie screaming.png|'Ahhh'! Pinkie and foals quickly donating S2E4.png|Give her our candy and get out of here! S2E04 Pinkie looking up.png|What's going on? S2E04 Pinkie and foals backing up.png Pinkie Pie scared S02E04.png Pinkie Pie 'It's Nightmare Moon! Run!' S2E4.png|"It's Nightmare Moon! Run!" S2E04 Pinkie and foals running away.png S2E04 Pinkie 'did you hear that'.png|"Did you hear that, everypony?" Pinkie "Nightmare Moon is gonna..." S2E04.png|"Nightmare Moon is gonna..." S2E04 Pinkie 'feast on us all'.png|"...feast on us all!" VeryScaredIndeed S02E04.png|Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!! S2E04 Pinkie walking.png|Oh, here she comes again. S2E04 Pinkie 'Night Mare Moon is here'.png|"Nightmare Moon is here and.." ScaredPinkie S02E04.png|"Yikes!" S2E04 Pinkie looking at Luna holding Fluttershy.png|What did she do to Fluttershy? S2E04 Pinkie shouting.png|"She stole Fluttershy's voice so she can't scream when she gobbles her up!" S2E04 Pinkie asking where Pipsqueak is.png|"Anypony seen Pip? We lost him the last time we had to run..." Pinkie Pie scared again! S0E04.png S2E04 Pinkie shouting 2.png|"Everypony run!" Pinkie Chicken 1 S2E4.png Derpy Pinkie Pie 2..png|Derpy Chicken Shrug. Derpy Pinkie Pie..png|... And again? S2E04 Pinkie looking at something.png|When something catches Pinkie Pie's eyes. S2E04 Pinkie with sparkling eyes.png|This is my chance! S2E04 Pinkie opening candy with beak.png|What an efficient way to open up a candy. Pinkie Chicken 2 S2E4.png Derpy Pinkie Pie 3 S2E4.png|More Derpiness! Pinkie Pie eating candies S02E04.png Pinkie Chicken 3 S2E4.png|Ooh... piece of candy. Ooh... piece of candy. Derpy Pinkie Pie 4 S2E4.png|Derpin' it up, Pinkie Pie. Twilight Tackle 1 S2E4.png Twilight Tackle 2 S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken 5 S2E4.png Twilight "Do you promise not to shriek?" S2E04.png|"Do you promise not to shriek?" S02E04 Pinkie muffled.png|"Mokay." S2E04 Pinkie mmhm.png|I promise. S2E04 Pinkie chicken squawk.png|Oh no, Nightmare Mo- Pinkie Pie bugaw- S02E04.png Luna Sad 6 S2E4.png|Pinkie chicken and Luna Princess Luna thou make peace S2E4.png|Making peace will be easy peasy. Luna Shake 2 S2e4.png|Chicken Pinkie Pie and Princess Luna S2E04 Pinkie shouting 3.png|"Nightmare Moon!" Pinkie Pie running as a chicken S02E04.png S2E04 Twilight and Pinkie rolling.png S2E04 Twilight talking to Pinkie.png S2E04 Pinkie struggling to get out.png S2E04 Pinkie 'Well duh'.png|"Well, duh." S2E04 Pinkie 'I know that'.png|"I know that." Pinkie Pie being scared is fun sometimes S02E04 .png|"I'm almost as big as her. How's she gonna gobble me up?" Pinkie explains why it's fun to be scared S2E04.png|"Sometimes..." S2E04 Pinkie 'really fun to be scared'.png|"...it's just really fun to be scared!" S2E04 Twilight 'you're a genius'.png|"Pinkie Pie, you're a genius!" S2E04 Pinkie 'I'm a chicken'.png|"No I'm not, I'm a chicken." Pinkie Chicken 4 S2E4.png|Genius! The Cutie Pox CMC Cheer Up 3 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 4 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 6 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 7 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 8 S2E6.png Pie for you S2E06.png|Pinkie Seems-Overly-Excited-For Pie. S2E06 Pinkie on front of entrance.png|Pinkie, do something! LyingPinkie S02E06.png|"Murder? Who said anything about murder?..." Pinkie Pie S02E06.png Pinkie Pie "Yesterday I told Mrs. Cake that I ate two corn cakes" S2E06.png|"Yesterday I told Mrs. Cake that I ate two corn cakes!" Pinkie Pie sweating from nervousness S2E06.png|"But I only ate three!" Pinkie Pie is nervous S2E06.png S2E06 Pinkie nervous.png|Pinkie Pie D8 Pinkie Pie "Okay six!!" S2E06.png|"Okay six!" Pinkie Pie "I ate six corn cakes!" S2E06.png|"I ate six corn cakes!" Pinkie Pie after lying twice S2E06.png Pinkie Pie "Make it stop!!" S2E06.png|"Make it stop! Oh!" Pinkie Pie says "Make it stop!" again S2E06.png|"Make it stop!" May the Best Pet Win! S2E07 Rainbow Dash's friends.png Pinkie and Twilight1 S02E07.png Pinkie Pie 'We were totally gonna invite you' S2E7.png Pinkie and Twilight S02E07.png|What is Gummy doing on your head, Pinkie? Pinkie and Rarity S02E07.png Pinkie and Applejack S02E07.png Pinkie and Fluttershy S02E07.png Pinkie and Fluttershy1 S02E07.png Main ponies with their pets S2E7.png Rainbow Dash 'If I'm a pony without a pet, right?' S2E7.png S2E07 Rainbow's friends playing with their pets.png Ponies excited S02E07.png Ponies looking surprised S2E7.png Ponies excited2 S02E07.png Ponies excited3 S02E07.png Ponies looking anxious S2E7.png Ponies amazed by the butterfly's trick S02E07.png Ponies excited5 S02E07.png Other main ponies and their pets look down S2E7.png Rainbow Dash about to start race S2E7.png Finalists about to race Rainbow Dash S2E7.png Ponies excited6 S02E07.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash's friends worried.png Ponies waiting at finish line with Pinkie pointing S2E7.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png S2E07 Tank with Rainbow making their way toward finish line.png S2E07 Rainbow's friends gathering around Rainbow and Tank.png S2E07 Falcon on Rainbow Dash.png Pinkie Pie resting on Spike's head S2E07.png|Hehe Spike doesn't like this. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash2 S02E07.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png S2E07 Main 6 and Spike laughing.png S2E07 Rainbow's friends with their pets.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash emerges from Well S2E8.png|Pinkie watches Dash emerge from the well Crowd gasp S2E08.png Pinkie Pie - You may be right S02E08.png|You might be right, silly. Twilight, Pinkie & AJ S2E8.png|Pinkie Pie eating a cupcake, listening to Applejack. Pinkie Pie & Rarity S2E8.png|Spike's a ghost! Pinkie Pie as Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Pinkie: The Mare do Well?! Rainbow Dash and Pinkie sees another Mare Do Well S2E08.png Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash and Twilight S2E08.png Pinkie 'with my Pinkie Sense' S2E08.png|"I saved the construction workers with my Pinkie Sense." Pinkie's tail twitching S2E08.png|I'm having a psychic vision (or correctly, a twitchy tail). Pinkie and Rainbow Dash avoiding a flowerpot S2E08.png|That's a close one! Pinkie Pie accepts Cherry Berry's apology S2E08.png Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash Shocked S2E8.PNG Main ponies S2E8.png|A little?! Pinkie 'is chocolate cake' S2E08.png Pinkie licking her hoof S2E8.PNG Rainbow Dash's friends S2E08.png Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.PNG Sweet and Elite Main 5 happy to see Rarity S2E9.png Pinkie wake up.png|Waking up to Pinkie. Main 5 ponies waking Rarity up S02E09.png|Imagine waking up to this! Pinkie and Twilight happy S2E9.png Twilight move party here S2E9.png|Oh yeah, I'm so party! Twilight miss it S2E9.png|All smiles. Pinkie "Balloons are super easy to pack." S02E09.png|"Balloons are super easy to pack." Pinkie releasing the balloons S02E09.png|Let slip the balloons of war. Surprised Rarity and main 5 ponies S02E09.png Rarity doing here S2E9.png Pinkie grinning at Rarity S2E9.png|Pinkie Pie always has balloons packed and ready to party :) Main 5 staring at Rarity S2E9.png Main 5 doubting Rarity S2E9.png Rarity she's resting S2E9.png Rarity woah flyby! S2E9.png Main 6 going to the party S2E9.png Rarity where did S2E9.png|I see you! Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon S2E9.PNG|Where was she hiding that? Pinkie Pie S02E09.png|Ok, loading fuse and party powder. Pinkie PIe1 S02E09.png|BOOM! Party time. Pinkie looking out of window S2E9.png Pinkie let's party S2E9.png|"Let's party!" Rarity forced LoL face S2E9.png|Come here you! Main 6 at Twilight's birthday party S2E9.png Main Cast eating cake S2E9.png Cake throwdown S2E9.PNG Rainbow Dash can we talk S2E9.png|Don't just eat the cake, Rainbow. FEEL THE CAKE! Main cast laughing S2E9.png|Good times. Pony train S2E09.png|Conga line. Rainbow Dash playing with the chocolate bowl S2E9.png Rainbow Dash adorable S2E9.png|Pinkie Pie looks cute with the lollipop. Rarity act smile S2E9.png|Chocolate face mask, how original. Chocolate face Pinkie S02E09.png Rarity what... S2E9.png|Hope the chocolate doesn't dry up. Rarity he-he... S2E9.png|Pinkie just looks funny. Rarity look over there S2E9.png|Where, where! Rainbow Dash rolling eyes S2E9.png|What can surprise Pinkie so much. Rarity truth is S2E9.png|Is Pinkie bending the rules again? Rarity the reason S2E9.png|Pinkie Pie smiling at Rarity. Rarity not good!! S2E9.png|There she goes. Pinkie's Party Cannon S2E9.PNG 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png|Yeah party in the house tonight! Pinkie Pie covered in Chocolate Cake S2E9.png|Use a plate next time, Pinkie. Pinkie frosting smile.png Pinkie frosting what.png|What? Don't you want any? Twilight think so S2E9.png|How can Pinkie go so long without taking off the chocolate covering her face. Twilight smiling S2E9.png|I'm smiling at Rarity because of peer pressure! Party! Twilight she doubting S2E9.png|What is Rarity doing? Rarity walking S2E9.png|Pinkie is just watching with wide eyes. Twilight questioning wonder S2E9.png|Whats going to happen now? Rarity best friends S2E9.png|Is Rarity looking at the cake on my face or at me? Rainbow Dash & rest happy S2E9.png|Pinkie happy! Rainbow Dash forget them S2E9.png|Now Pinkie Pie sad. Fancypants compliments the crew S2E09.png Secret of My Excess Twilight teleports Pinkie inside S2E10.png Pinkie Pie Happy birthday! S2E10.png|"Happy birthday!" Pinkie Pie Woohoo! S2E10.png|"WOOHOO!!" Rainbow Dash don't you know S2E10.png|Pinkie smiling as always. Rainbow Dash on your birthday S2E10.png|Looking at Spike. Spike cool...I think S2E10.png|Nicey nice. Spike me S2E10.png|Is Pinkie looking at us? Main 5 ponies watching Rarity's dress in awe S2E10.png|Pinkie likes Rarity's dress Pinkie Pie jumping on a balloon S02E10.gif|(click to see animation) Pinkie Pie pops a party balloon S02E10.png Rarity wondering S2E10.png|I'm being random! Happy Pinkie S02E10.png Pinkie Pie special surprise S2E10.png|"Cause the Cakes said they have a special surprise for you!" Pinkie Pie your birthday S2E10.png|"Cause it's your birthday!!" Pinkie Pie I said S2E10.png|"I said!" Pinkie Pie last forever S2E10.png|"The party couldn't last forever!" Pinkie holding cake S2E10.PNG Pinkie Pie Miranda rights S2E10.png|Pinkie Pie why did you confess in committing assault. Now Twilight has to read you your Miranda rights. Pinkie throwing cake S2E10.PNG|Eat this punk! Pinkie Pie fell on her face S2E10.png|Pinkie fell flat on her face, not like it will do anything to her though. How dare you take the cake! S2E10.png Rainbow Dash oh this isn't good S2E10.png|Now Pinkie will like some flour. Pinkie with mouth gaping open S2E10.png|My house... my house... Pinkie Pie do something S2E10.png|"Somepony do something!" Pinkie tripping over herself S02E10.png Rainbow Dash on it S2E10.png|Pinkie still on the ground. Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Twilight can't wait S2E10.png|Looks like Pinkie...is speechless. Twilight how lovely S2E10.png|Oooh nice very nice. Twilight loves it S2E10.png|Happy for Twilight. Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie get capes S2E10.png|Super! Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Pinkie in my hat S2E11.png|Pinkie Pie can break the laws of nature at will. Main ponies in Canterlot S2E11.PNG Ponies walking through town S2E11.png Main ponies in Canterlot S02E11.png Main cast in snow S2E11.png WheelFeetPinkieS2E11.PNG Pinkie about to eat S2E11.png Pinkie crunch S2E11.PNG|Ker-chomp! One whole bite S2E11.png|Smaller bites, please. Ponies laughing S2E11.png The play S2E11.PNG Twilight and Fluttershy in the box S02E11.png|That doesn't even look like Pinkie at all. More like a pig. Piggy Pie anyone? Pinkie Pie oops S2E11.png Ponies shouting S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead S2E11.PNG S02E11 - Leader Meeting.png S02E11 Solution.PNG Platinum, Hurricane and Puddinghead arguing S2E11.png Pinkie Pie "pegasusususes" S02E11.png|"Pegasuseses." Chancellor Puddinghead takes a stand S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead takes a stand 2 S2E11.png Pinkie Pie being dramatic S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead takes a stand 3 S2E11.png Princess Platinum stands accused S2E11.png Princess Platinum talks to Chancellor Puddinghead S2E11.png A earth pony with no ideas S2E11.PNG Commander Hurricane 'What a shocker!' S2E11.png Princess Platinum makes her advance S2E11.png Commander Hurricane makes her literal advance S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead leaving the summit S2E11.png The tribe leaders tumble out of the summit S2E11.png Spike narrating 2 S2E11.png Pinkie down the chimney S2E11.png|The perfect Pinkie entrance. Pinkie Pie Pudding think outside the box.png|I can think outside of the box. Think inside the chimney S2E11.png|And inside the chimney! Pinkie Pie after thinking inside the chimney S02E11.png|Wait... That chimney's used as a prop, but it's actually been used as a real one?! Whose house did they wrench it off of?! S2E11 Brilliant.PNG|I'm about to be...Brilliant! Skeptical Applejack S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead's sly stare S2E11.png|Relax Smart Cookie, I got this. Nose to nose S2E11.png Over the shoulder S2E11.png Three leaders "We must find a new land!" S02E11.png Pinkie Pie Dirtville S02E11.png PinkieMapS2E11.PNG Relief S2E11.png|Pinkie, your logic just plain baffles us... Chomping the map S2E11.png|Chomping on the map. PinkieFallingS2E11.PNG Pinkie dirt S2E11.png Pinkie bow S2E11.png Dirtville%2BEarth S2E11.PNG Commander Hurricane, Chancellor Puddinghead and Princess Platinum arguing S02E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead with her rock S2E11.png Draw that line Private Pansy S2E11.png Well that works aswell I suppose S2E11.png Pinkie Pie S2E11 Rock.png|I can has rock? Pinkie making a face S2E11.png Blocked entrance S2E11.png Pinkie Pie Unicorns are snobs! S2E11.png|Unicorns are snobs! Pinkie Pie snobs S02E11.png|Chill out, Madam Chancellor! Pinkie and Applejack hugging S2E11.PNG Unfrozen friends reunite in cave S2E11.png Audience cheers when Equestria flag is planted onstage S2E11.png Curtain rises on Main 6 before the Heart Carol S2E11.png Main 6 and Spike take a bow S2E11.png Pinkie hugs Rainbow during The Heart Carol S2E11.png Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png Twilight talking to Rainbow, Rarity and Pinkie backstage after play S2E11.png Pinkie Pie S2E11 Hug2.png|Pinkie Pie 8P Rarity and Pinkie Pie smile hug S2E11.png|I love you too Rarity. Main 6 bicker again about open window S2E11.png Main ponies S2E11 Shocked.png Rainbow Dash S2E11 I Got It.png Five friends laugh as Rainbow Dash agrees to close window S2E11.png Baby Cakes Looking through the glass S2E13.PNG PinkieFaceonGlassS2E13.PNG Aww S2E13.png Surprise! S2E13.png Pinkie & Nurse Redheart S2E13.png Nurse Redheart babies trying S2E13.png Nurse Redheart mad at Pinkie S2E13.png Pinkie singing S2E13.png Nurse Redheart throwing out Pinkie S2E13.png Pinkie holding cake S2E13.png|Aww! What cute Babies! Nervous Pinkie S2E13.png|Hehe... why so serious? Pinkie Monthiversary S02E13.png S02E13 - Play Time!.png Pinkie Pie blows a raspberry S2E13.png Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png Pinkie Pie S2E13 Happy.png Pinkie Pie I'll do it S2E13.png|"I'll do it!" Pinkie Pie rocking a book S2E13.png Pinkie Pie I want S2E13.png|"OH OH I want to do it." Pinkie Pie striking pose S2E13.png|Striking a pose. Pinkie Pie huh S2E13.png|Uhh... Pinkie Pie oops!! S2E13.png|Oops!! Pinkie Pie nopony saw S2E13.png|Nopony saw right? S02E13 - How Can You Say No to Such Enthusiasm.png Pinkie Pie being asked S2E13.png|Finally being asked if she wants to baby sit. OverjoyedPinkie S02E13.png Pinkie Pie don't know check S2E13.png|But her reply is far from subtle. Pinkie Pie odd facial expression S2E13.png Pinkie Pie S2E13 Happy.png DerpyPie S02E13.png|Derping does not amuse babies. Pinkie Pie S2E13 Stand Up.png Pinkie Pie S2E13 Tough Crowed.png Pinkie Pie S2E13 Tough Crowed2.png Pinkie as a pig SE2EP13.png|Uhh, Pinkie, you're wearing a pig nose Piggy Pie S02E12.png S02E13 - Flour Power.png Pinkie Pie S2E13 Flour.png Pinkie Pie S2E13 About To Feed.png|Pinkie Pie 8D S02E13 - We Eat Food, Not Tablecloths.png|Not everything that goes on a table is food Pinkie Pie S2E13 Flour again.png Pinkie Pie S2E13 Flour again2.png Pinkie Pie snort out flour S2E13.png|*Snort* Baby Cakes S2E13 About to run off.png Pinkie Pie S2E13 About to run off.png Pumpkin Cake S2E13 Eating Towel.png S2E13 twins hiding in medicine cabinet.png Pinkie Pie bathing the babies S2E13.png Doughie Pie is not amused S02E13.png|Doughie Pie is not amused. Pinkie Pie S2E13 In Diapers.png Pinkie kisses Pumpkin Cake S2E13.png Pinkie kisses Pound Cake S2E13.png Twilight I finished work S2E13.png Twilight needed any help S2E13.png|Weird face Pinkie is making but on second thought...what's weird? Twilight getting pulled in S2E13.png|You'll do! Twilight she did need help S2E13.png|"Thank you, thank you!!" Pinkie excuse me S02E13.png|"Excuse me?!" Twilight something I said S2E13.png|"Is that so!?" StartledPinkie S02E13.png Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 1 S02E13.png Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 2 S02E13.png Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 3 S02E13.png InsanePinkie S02E13.png|"Who's crazy now?!?!?!?!" CrazyPinkie S02E13.png ShockedPinkie S02E13.png VergeOfCryingPinkie S02E13.png Pinkie Pie S2E13 About to cry.png Pinkie Pie S2E13 About to cry2.png Pinkie Pie crying S2E13.png Pound Cake 'Pinkie!' S2E13.png|"Pinkie." Pumpkin Cake 'Pie!' S2E13.png|"Pie." Pinkie, Mr. and Mrs. Cake look at sleeping twins S2E13.png Category:Character gallery pages